The invention relates to a two-wheeled vehicle comprising a frame having two wheels suspended rotatably therein, whereof the one is driven and the other is steerable relative to the frame via a sub-frame, wherein the frame bears a saddle-like seat element in addition to a rotatable steering member.
Such a two-wheeled vehicle, also known by the name of "bicycle", is known in many different embodiments and serves mainly to transport a person who by means of individual effort drives one of the wheels, usually the rear wheel, via a pedal mechanism. The other wheel is connected to the steering member in order to hold the cyclist in balance and to steer the vehicle. It is also possible for the two-wheeled vehicle to be equipped with a motor which may or may not be arranged as auxiliary motor adjacently of the pedal mechanism. The pedal mechanism normally consists of a chain transmission, wherein the front sprocket wheel is located between the front and rear wheel, wherein the chain leads to a sprocket on the rear wheel. The drawback to such a vehicle is that it is of comparatively large dimensions and therefore difficult to transport in the trunk space of a car or the like. So-called "foldable bicycles" are already known which, however, have the drawback that they are not pleasant to ride because of the small wheels which result in poor road-holding. In the case of foldable bicycles with large wheels the wheels usually have to be disconnected from the frame, which involves a lot of work.